This invention pertains to devices which provide input to linear accelerators. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a funnel for aligning ions from different sources having different energy levels into a beam of ions which all have substantially the same energy level. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in the energy field for generating a high current ion beam.